La suerte de un chico
by Adarkan
Summary: Esto es insoportable. No quiero seguir viviendo con este temible miedo. Desde que todo pasó he tenido constantes pesadillas con ese horrible traje de ardilla. Por favor, basta ya de una vez. Espero que alguien encuentre una solución. El ya no es el hermano que solía ser. Ahora es un monstruo que nos domina y nos amenaza. No quiero tener que seguir sus ordenes mas. Por favor, basta


Queridas almas que veniis a escuchar mis lamentos, hoy vengo a vosotros con la historia que nos llevó a nuestra actual situación. Pues los hechos y las palabras nunca fueron tan temidas como la mala suerte de un solo chico. Para ser concretos, mi hermano. Lincoln Loud.

Pues todo empezó por una simple tontería, una terrible superstición. Junto a una deportista que su derrota no aceptó.

Lynn: ¡¡Aahh!! Aléjate de mi, das mala suerte. Eres un gafe.

Solo a un partido había ido el chico de blanca cabellera en toda la temporada de su hermana, el único partido en que su equipo perdió. Pero las palabras que recibió por parte de su hermana mas próxima en edad, consiguieron que el chico urdiera un plan.

Convenció a la familia de que su mala suerte era real, que su sola presencia podía causar que las cosas mas esperadas por sus hermanas saliesen terriblemente mal.

Lincoln: No os preocupéis, es mejor que vayáis sin mi. Asi no podré pegaros mi mala suerte.

Las chicas, al principio recelosas, fueron animadas por Lynn en conseguir que esa superstición fuera tomada como verdad. Nuestros padres casi siempre ausentes tampoco hicieron nada por desmentir aquel rumor.

El temor se fue extendiendo entre todas y no pasó desapercibido al muchacho, el cual siguiendo su plan, empezó a hacer peticiones un tanto extrañas a algunas de sus hermanas.

Todo empezó con Lola, la princesa de la familia, a la cual le solicitó que le hiciese de reposapies mientras leía uno de sus cómic. Como es normal, la princesa se negó en rotundo, no pensaba arrodillarse ante nadie y menos dejarse pisotear.

Pero al día siguiente, en el concurso al que se presentaba, entre el publico vio a alguien a quien no esperaba. Su hermano había ido a verla, pero una mirada malvada y una sonrisa extraña se reflejaban en su rostro. Los nervios que sintió la pequeña aspirante le jugaron una mala pasada, pues maquillándose su perfilador acabó dentro de su ojo causándole gran dolor.

Con el ojo enrojecido y un maquillaje mal acabado, algunas risas sonaron entre el publico, mas su hermano seguía con aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa que la asustaba. Un traspies por los nervios la hizo caer siendo eliminada del concurso que deseaba ganar.

Una vez en casa, Lynn fue su siguiente objetivo, solicitándole que le entregase su bocadillo de la victoria definitivo.

Lynn: En tus sueños perdedor. Tu mala suerte no volverá a afectarme, haré todos los rituales de buena suerte que conozco y ganaré el partido de basquet de mañana.

Lincoln: Bien, eso quiero verlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la deportista mientras su bocadillo tragaba, su hermano no le quitaba de encima una sonrisa macabra y una mirada confiada. El sueño de la deportista fue inquieto pues en el fondo temía la amenaza de conferirle mala suerte proferida por su hermano.

El día del partido fue un desastre, Paula se torció el tobillo y tuvieron que enyesarle. Las manos de Lynn estaban mas sudorosas de lo habitual y el balón se le escurría sin llegar a encestar. Alguna otra compañera una mala noche había pasado y encima de la pelota se durmió jugando. Entre todo el publico solo había uno que sonreía, era su hermano que divertido la veía.

Un ultimo incidente tuvo lugar, en esta ocasión con su hermana menor inmediata. El chico le pidió que de sus mascotas se librara. Como es normal ella se negaba. Mas las miradas y la sonrisa que empleaba a su hermano en ella no calaban. Su oscura hermana no se veía afectada, pues sabia que las supersticiones no la afectaban.

En cambio, durante su concurso de cavar tumbas, la familia se asustó cuando a la chica la pala se le rompió. Mas ella no se achantó, tomo el trozo restante y cavó y cavó. No logró su primer puesto, pero su tumba si fue aprovechada para un verdadero funeral. Aunque con su forma de ser no lo notaron, ella se encontraba feliz, mas una reunión tuvieron entre hermanas sin la presencia del joven peliblanco.

Lori: No podemos seguir así, esto es una pesadilla.

Leni: No quiero que a mis vestidos se les vuelvan a saltar los botones.

Luan: Confundir el azúcar y la sal hace que mis pasteles sepan horribles.

Lana: Yo no quiero que venga mas a mis competiciones, no aguanto mas mordiscos.

Lisa: Eso es, pidamos a nuestras unidades paternales que a nuestra unidad fraternal no se le permita el acercarse a nuestras ubicaciones de desarrollo de actividades.

Todas: ¿Eeeeh?

Lisa: Aish... que le pidamos a mamá y a papá que no dejen venir a Lincoln.

La reunión acabó con mayoría en la votación, mas desconocían que una persona los espió. Con la oreja pegada a la puerta nuestro hermano todo escuchó y con trabajo su plan modificó. Tras unas llamadas, su sonrisa volvió. En esta ocasión a su hermana Lynn un simple favor le pidió. El que sus pelotas de su habitación se llevase, para que estas no molestasen.

Aun con un poco de quejas, la deportista accedió, pues no las había recogido desde que en su cuarto a dormir se quedó. En el siguiente partido y sin llegar a hablar con sus padres, el chico no se presentó. Con esa tranquilidad el partido ganó y su familia encantada como victoriosa la levantó, mas aun había alguien que a la celebración se había unido, la mascota del equipo feliz daba brincos.

Lola: !Eh¡ Tu no eres de la familia.

La enrome ardilla su cabeza sacó mostrando su pelo blanco escondido en su interior.

Lincoln: Pero si lo soy. He encontrado este disfraz capaz de contener mi mala suerte, así que podré ir a todos los partidos sin afectar siempre que quiera.

Las chicas se emocionaron y se alegraron, pues algo conseguía que en su interior se relajaran. Pues después de todo, el traje haría que la mala suerte no les afectara. Mas su felicidad no duró mucho ya que las exigencias de su hermano empezaron a aumentar. Con los padres ya no podían hablar, pues el chico había demostrado que la excusa de la suerte no les iba a funcionar, así pues muchas temiendo que el chico sin su traje se presentase, empezaron a hacer caso de sus temidas propuestas.

A Lori le solicitaba viajes en vanzilla siempre que lo deseaba pero lo peor para ella fue el prohibirle el uso del teléfono en su presencia. Al chico no le importaba que en sus ratos libres con Bobby hablase, peor con el cerca no quería que esta con su móvil lo ignorara.

Para Leni su destino fue un poco cruel, pues la obligó a vestir con colores alternos que no podía emparejar. Los nervios de la pobre a penas podía controlar.

Con Luan solo fue malo para ella, pues al resto nos alivió. Su petición fue que si algún chiste malo el presenciaba, como castigo un día entero sin hablar se quedaba. Mas si no la obedecía, a sus fiestas de cumpleaños asistía, ya en alguna ocasión esta había tropezado y sus pasteles terminaron en las cabezas del publico que llorando gritaba.

Con Lola amante de la belleza y sus vestidos, su petición parecía una venganza por intentar que el no pudiese leer en ropa interior. Así que simplemente le solicitó, que mientras en la casa se encontrara, solo la ropa interior llevara.

Para Lisa la petición fue sencilla, pues en llevar su aparato para hablar consistía. Aquel aparato que le impedía hablar de forma elocuente mostrando su inteligencia patente. Mas lo que de ella esperaba era el entenderla cuando hablaba.

A su gótica hermana aquí presente, le solicitó el mostrar sus ojos al resto de la gente. Mas su opinión cambio al ver sus ojos sin vida que lo miraban de forma inocente y cohibida. Su petición finalmente fue que una peluca rubia y maquillaje esta llevara.

Para Lana su petición no fue menor, pues le prohibió el sucia acceder a la morada familiar y que en ocasiones cosas le ayudase a instalar. Mas debido a sus hábitos alguna vez no se pudo controlar y de fango la entrada manchó, sin explicación, su querida serpiente Diablo desapareció.

Con Lynn su rabia no menguó, a esta a llevar falda siempre la obligó. También a llevar maquillaje los días de diario, en lo cual Leni la ayudó. En sus practicas esta acababa avergonzada, pues debía controlar su falda para que su ropa interior no se mostrara.

Mas las que mas sufrió fue su hermana Luna, a la cual cada noche a su habitación llamaba. Su petición era en mi opinión desmesurada, pues el conocer el cuerpo de una mujer le solicitaba. El que estuviese desnuda para el era simple al principio, mas esta accedía para que sus citas con Sam no estropeara.

El tiempo pasaba y el miedo de sus hermanas aumentaba, pero hubo una que sin mencionarlo a nadie a su habitación se colaba. Esta registró en busca del clamado disfraz, pero en su lugar lo que encontró fue una caja cerrada que no le costó forzar. En su interior una libreta con unas especificaciones muy claras para su plan se hallaba. Mas la chica al resto decidió que no mostrara.

Aun a espaldas de sus hermanas la chica vigiló desde los conductos a su hermano, presenció como a Luna posturas provocativas le obligaba a tomar. Mas cuando esta se iba, el chico lloraba y se instaba a ser fuerte, aun con pesadillas debía seguir para a su plan poder dar fin.

Una terrible pesadilla lo despertó, en ella a su hermana menor observó. Lucy la que menos temor le tenia, en su sueño aparecía, esta temblando ante el se encontraba. El pensando que algo malo le pasaba a ella se acercó para consolarla, mas esta ante su presencia huyó asustada, clamando que la mala suerte ella no se merecía. Un camión la arrolló y su hermano de la pesadilla despertó.

Al día siguiente a Lana instó a que una cerradura con candado a su cuarto instalara, para el desde su interior con llave cerrada dejara. Según su libreto del plan, casi todas sus hermanas habían alcanzado su punto deseado, mas con Luna parecía que no había logrado. Así que un punto mas allá su plan llevó.

En la noche atormentada su rockera hermana a su cuarto pasaba, mas en duda esta observó como él con candado la habitación cerró. Con lagrimas en sus ojos ella se empezó a desvestir, mostrando a su hermano su cuerpo desnudo, mas este tras unas posturas de preludo en su cama la insto a posicionar sus manos.

Luna extrañada ante esta nueva petición temblaba, su hermano con cuidado tras ella se posicionaba.

Lincoln: Hoy daremos un nuevo paso, preciosa rockera, relaja tu cuerpo.

Ante el sonido de una cremallera esta saltó, girándose de golpe su rostro golpeó. Ella había accedido bastante permitiendole verla desnuda y posando para el, mas no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle lo que aun ni a Sam le había ofrecido. Sus ojos lloros se extrañaron al ver a su hermano en el suelo riendo sin parar, con un ojo morado y feliz de por fin poder acabar.

Lincoln: Por fin, Luna, lo que te ha costado.

El chico de pie se puso y feliz un abrazo a su hermana quiso dar, mas esta aun asustada, lo empezó a golpear. EL chico inconsciente acabó, con un brazo fracturado y una gran lesión. Al ver lo que había hecho la chica se horrorizó, vistiose de nuevo y la llave de su bolsillo tomó.

Al salir de aquel cuarto cerrado, llorando y temblando, sus hermanas salieron a su encuentro para ver que pasaba. La temible historia de lo que el chico hizo, consiguió que sus hermanas aun inconsciente lo golpearan. Mas hubo una que a una ambulancia llamaba.

Tras este ser trasladado y sus padres contactados, la hermana que sabia el motivo por lo que lo habia hecho convocó al resto a una reunión para calmar su dolor. Con presteza esta accedió al cuarto de su hermano y la libreta escondida cogió.

Lucy: Permitirme que os enseñe, el plan de nuestro hermano. La mala suerte por la que tanto habeis temido, como os dije no era mas que superstición y manipulación.

Lori (enfurecida): Si encima el intentar violar a Luna lo tenia planeado, esa escoria ya no es nuestro hermano.

Leni (abrazando a Luna): Algo así nunca debí hacer, es cruel y despiadado.

Todas querian hablar y a nuestro hermano culpar, mas empecé a leer en voz alta los indicios de ese plan.

Lucy: "Plan para conseguir un futuro mejor para mis hermanas y evitarles problemas y traumas en un futuro y buscar un nombre mas corto para esta operación"

Ante este titulo todas se extrañaron y prestaron atención.

Lucy: Solo os leeré los objetivos, pues con Lori, el mejorar su relación era lo que buscaba. Al privarle de conversar a todas horas con su amado, evitaba que nuevamente entrasen en una crisis ya superada. Pues el bien sabia que había momentos en lo que sin temas de conversación se quedaban y esto los asustaba creyendo que eso significaba que su relación no funcionaba.

Una lagrima descendió por la cara de la mayor, mas la joven amante de los vampiros prosiguió.

Lucy: Para Leni el tema de moda se trataba. Pues sus diseños son una pasada, pero en televisión vestidos extravagantes se mostraban, el obligarla a vestir de forma dispar, tenia como objetivo sus miras ampliar.

Lucy: Con Luan no fue menos considerado, pues si de verdad en la comedia quería triunfar, con sus mejores chistes debía de atacar. La risa fácil solo la haría una artista mediocre y no la estrella de la comedia que será si soporta esta tortura de gusto ocre.

Leni y Luan sus ojos limpiaron pues con aquellas palabras lloraron.

Lucy: Para Lynn, su favorita, solo quería ver que mas femenina se volvía. Muchos chicos de marimacho la trataban y se alegró al ver que con su plan muchos le entraban. Aunque a estos ninguna cita les aceptó el se encontraba feliz que la vieran mejor.

Lucy: Para su próxima hermana menos, un detalle parecido el preparó, pues pensaba que con su mirada a muchos cautivara, pero mejor con peluca rubia y maquillaje la dejó. Pues desde que varios compañeros la vieron así vestida, con ella no se metían, aun y regresar a su oscuro ropaje sus compañeros no volvieron a causarle dolor.

Lynn se abrazó a Lucy al entender que aquella tortura que pensaba que era, no era mas que una forma de salir de la pecera. Pues con dolor la chica gótica admitió que de bullyng sufría en el comedor.

Lucy: Para Lola el resultado fue el esperado, pues al dejar de vestir siempre sus mejores galas, en los concursos su sonrisa se veía mejor reflejada. En la intimidad, ser una chica normal que demuestra sus atributos solo para triunfar.

Lucy: Con Lana era algo difícil, pues por mucho que la aprecia, los hay que no se acercaban a ella por su olor y apariencia. Mas ahora que vigilaba el no ensuciarse en exceso con mas amigos ha empezado a jugar y tener sucesos.

Las gemelas sus llantos unieron y por Lincoln sufrieron, habían pisoteado su cuerpo inconsciente, mas el chico no merecía esa suerte.

Lucy: Llegamos a Lisa, la cual su temible inteligencia no se puede negar, mas con sus charlas profundas demostrando conocimiento incluso a grandes mentes les cuesta seguir su cuento. Así que debía acostumbrarla a que de una forma mas normal hablara, mas en ningún que a su inteligencia afectara.

Lucy: Por ultimo el gran desafió, pues por Luna era por quien mas temía. Esta desea ser una estrella del rock a toda costa y miedo de ese mundo el tenia. Ya en una ocasión ella había sucumbido, su persona modificaron y su vestimenta de rosa fue teñido. Por suerte la cosa no fue a mas, pero en ese mundo barbaridades el había logrado escuchar. Pretendió obligarla a hacer cosas obscenas como ciertas entrevistas que con un sillón en internet revisó. Mas nuestra hermana a todo accedió y el corazón del chico dolido se vio. Empezó a obligarla a hacer posturas, de forma que esta siempre quedase de espaldas, para que no viese que su rostro apartaba y sus lagrimas secaba. Finalmente el ultimo paso decidió, pues con una cremallera suelta se preparó. La obligó a apoyarse en su cama y sus palabras fueron duras, mas al sonido de la cremallera que no era de su pantalón, por fin esta reaccionó.

Luna (aun llorando): ¿En serio? '¿Lo que quieres decir es que me ha hecho todo esto solo para que no hiciese algo asi?

Lucy: El temor es una gran herramienta de aprendizaje. Puede que no lo entiendas, peor si un día te encuentras en esa situación, tus recuerdos traerán este momento para evitar que des un paso hacia un esperpento.

Todas se unieron en un abrazo y lloraron por su hermano, el cual al hospital habían mandado. Mas Ahí no termino la cosa, pues la gótica les insto una vez mas, aquel horrible traje de ardilla debía acabar. En presencia de todas a la caldera echaron mas un pequeño trozo cada una se guardaron. Para recordar por siempre, que aun de forma cruel su hermano las quería y las miraba con ojos de miel.

FIN

La chica gótica su relato terminó sentada al lado de la camilla de su hermano, este la miraba con una sonrisa renovada, aun con todo el cuerpo vendado y su brazo y pierna escayolada.

Lincoln: En una parte has escrito Preludo en vez de Preludio.

Lucy: Lo se hermano, pero no encontraba nada que rimase.

Lincoln: Muchas gracias Lucy, por terminar mi plan por mi.

Lucy: No tienes por que agradecer, pero ten por seguro que la peluca rubia jamas me volveré a poner, aunque lo del pintalabios es posible que un tono mas oscuro me quede bien.

La joven dio un abrazo a su amado hermano aunque este debido a los golpes no podía corresponder. Al poco rato el resto de su familia llegaba y flores y pastel le trajeron para desearle una pronta recuperación. Una a una todas con el se disculparon y este también con ellas por su actuación. Ahora la familia estaba mas unida y todo era pura emoción.

Bueno queridos lectores, espero que este otro punto de vista de NSL les haya gustado y si alguien quiere realizar un fic mas largo con esta temática que no dude en tomarla prestada. _


End file.
